Age of Aquarius
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Scorpius gets a visit from family during his third year, and like many, he can't say no to his little sister. Rated K, humor fic, and I do not own the song 'Age of Aquarius.'


Scorpius gets a visit from the family during his third year, and like many, he can't say no to his little sister. Rated K and is purely a humor/family fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Age of Aquarius.' Nor do I own Harry Potter.

* * *

Age of Aquarius

At thirteen, Scorpius Malfoy only feared one thing (not counting his mother of course). It was the end of December and the majority of students had gone home for break. The few that had elected to stay behind had been surprised by Headmistress McGonagall with the news that their families would be coming to them.

In Scorpius' opinion that defeated the entire purpose of staying at school for the holiday's because he still had to spend Christmas Eve and Day with his family. What had the Headmistress been thinking?

"Scorpius!"Albus Potter called to his best friend, drawing the attention of said fuming blond.

"What's up, Al?" Scorpius asked the dark-haired boy, not a bit of excitement in his voice as his best friend practically jumped up and down with excitement in front of him.

"Guess who all is coming for Christmas to see us 'Weasleys?'" Albus teased with a smirk, knowing full well Scorpius hated the idea of being surrounded by the Weasley family. Understandable of course, most of them do hate him…

"Well, since you're so happy about it, I'm going to go with… All of them?" Scorpius guessed, sighing as they walked towards the Great Hall.

"Close, all of them except Teddy and Victoria," Albus corrected cheerfully, Scorpius merely rolled his eyes at Al's attempt at humor. As they entered the Great Hall a blond blur sped past Albus and knocked Scorpius over.

"Scorpi!" the eight year old little girl in blond pigtails squealed, causing many in the room to stop and stare. A few (many of them being notable red-heads) started laughing at the sight before them.

"Aqua…" Scorpius groaned as he sat up, "Did you really have to knock me over to hug me?"

"YES!" the excited little girl squealed, "Now come on!" Scorpius stood and allowed himself to be pulled by the girl towards the area he suspected his parents were standing. The ball of energy that was his sister skipped the entire way.

"Hello Scorpius," Lucius Malfoy greeted his grandson, an attempt at a smile on his face.

"Oh, hello grandfather, I didn't realize you were coming?" Scorpius snuck a questioning look to his father standing behind the eldest Malfoy male. For some reason, Scorpius was not surprised to see the middle-aged man biting his lip, a tell-tale sign that he was keeping in his laughter.

"Yes, well, it was a spur of the moment decision," Lucius told the young boy with a stoic face. The older man seemed miffed at this direction of the conversation.

"Why don't we head outside? More room, more privacy," Astoria Malfoy suggested calmly, a smile on her face as she led them all outside. The five members of the Malfoy family moved towards the grounds of Hogwarts, with Aquarius leading the way in a prance that Scorpius was sure only eight year old girl's could pull off.

"So tell me father, why didn't mother accompany you?" Draco asked his father in faux seriousness, obviously enjoying his father's uncomfortable demeanor.

"Grammy's not here because her and Grandpa had a fight," Aquarius whispered into her brother's ear as he sat down by the frozen lake. She danced circles around him as she began rambling on about all the things she overheard in the large manor.

"Is that so?" Scorpius smirked to himself, not paying much attention to the three elder members of his family.

"Scorpi, I wanna ice skate!" Aquarius declared suddenly, pulling on her brother's arm and pointing to the lake dramatically.

"We're not suppose to skate on the ice, Aquarius," Scorpius explained in bored tone, but the younger blond would have none of that.

"But I wanna ice skate!" Aquarius pouted, giving her brother her best puppy-dog eyes. The one she knew would make him and every other man on the planet melt before her every demand.

"Eh…" Scorpius tried to resist the adorable little girl, but sighed as he gave in, "Fine…"

"Yay!" Aquarius cheered as Scorpius conjured their shoes into skates. A remarkable bit of a magic that could probably get him expelled and an O in Transfiguration all in one go.

"But we stay near the edge ok?" Scorpius told her, and she nodded happily as she stepped onto the ice. Holding her brother's hand Aquarius skated happily around the lake, with said brother trying not to smile at her antics.

Because Scorpius Malfoy was obviously too cool to smile. At least that's what he told himself...

"Well wasn't that sweet, taking your little sister ice skating?" Astoria smiled at her son as he carried his little sister on his back into the castle.

"Yeah, yeah, like I had a choice…" Scorpius muttered, drawing a laugh from the woman.

"Hey Scorpius!" Albus greeted his friend again, a smirk playing on his lips as Aquarius started playing with Scorpius' hair.

"What's up Albus?" Scorpius asked, raising an eye-brow as he noticed many a Weasley's staring at the two Malfoy siblings. They all seemed quite baffled by them, although Rose seemed to find it just as amusing as Albus did.

"Oh…nothing…" Albus said with faux innocence, a mischievous grin on his face that made Scorpius highly suspicious.

"Albus…" Scorpius started darkly. And just as Scorpius suspected Albus would, the dark-haired wizard quickly drew a camera from behind his back and snapped a shot of Scorpius with his sister before running away.

"Nice hair!" Albus yelled jokingly as he left. Scorpius sighed as he realized that Aquarius had apparently been braiding his long, shaggy hair. He suspected this had something to do with his mother's persistent nagging that he cut his hair...

The next morning, Christmas, Scorpius sat with Albus and a few other Slytherins as he waited for his family.

"So how come you let your little sister do anything she wants? Braiding your hair, taking her ice skating, and if I wasn't seeing things I think I saw her put flowers in your hair!" Albus asked his blond friend, who simply shrugged.

"NO ONE can say no to her when she goes all puppy-eyed. Except mum of course, but then Aquarius never tries it on her either," Scorpius explained sullenly, as if it was a matter of fact that had been constant throughout his life and would never change. Oh wait...

"Somehow I don't really believe tha…" Albus trailed off, seeing Lucius Malfoy walk into the Great Hall. Scorpius smirked as he noticed Aquarius skipping ahead in her red and green Christmas outfit, pulling on the hands of Lucius Malfoy - wearing reindeer antlers in his hair and a red and white cloak.

"You were saying?" Scorpius smirked at Albus who shook his head in disbelief.

"Scorpi!" Aquarius launched herself at her brother in a dramatic pout, "Grandpa doesn't know the words to my song!"

Scorpius grinned nervously, "Really? I can't see how that is possible…" Scorpius shot a quick glare out his grandfather, who tried to look inconspicuous, a rather hard feat indeed given his apparel.

"Sing it! Please!" Aquarius demanded with a stomp, pouting slightly to make her brother crack.

"Alright…" Scorpius groaned, glaring at his grandfather, "But only if Grandfather sings along."

Lucius looked completely shocked, "I have no idea what song you are talking about!"

"Liar! I taught you the song last year!" Scorpius snarled viciously at the man, who eventually gave in.

"Fine, we'll sing the song…" Lucius muttered, causing Aquarius to cheer excitedly. Scorpius turned in his seat so that he faced his grandfather, neither looked very happy…

"When the moon is the seventh house and Jupiter aligns with Mars. Then peace will guide the planets. And Love will steer the star. This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius, the Age of Aquarius. Aquarius. Aquarius." They sang to the little girl in pig-tails as she smiled happily.

"Thank you!" Aquarius said lightly, grabbing her grandfather's hand, "Let's go wake mum and daddy."

Scorpius sighed and turned back around to face the smirks that appeared instantly on his friends' faces, "Not…a word." Within seconds they burst out laughing, and Scorpius rolled his eyes, "At least my little sister isn't dating."

His words immediately sobered Albus up, who struck back, "Yet. Yet, Malfoy! She'll date eventually!"

* * *

Review?


End file.
